1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for varying the damping characteristics of a shock absorber, said shock absorber comprising a piston rod and an adjusting shaft mounted coaxially within the piston rod for rotation relative to said rod and, upon a change in its angular position relative to the piston rod thereby effecting a change in an effective oil passage area in the shock absorber, the adjusting shaft having a free end located at the end of the piston rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shock absorbers of this type are conventional. A change in their damping characteristics is brought about in a garage by means of hand tools, with which the rotatable adjusting shaft can be turned. In principle, this adaptation of the damping characteristics is effected once and intended to adapt the damping behavior of the shock absorber to the spring characteristics of the vehicle on which the shock absorber is mounted. A "hard" shock absorber adjustment generally improves the road stability of the vehicle at high velocities, while a "soft" shock absorption is used to enhance travelling comfort.